I'll Do Anything For The Queen
by Little.Miss.Meggie
Summary: Plot idea by DrLoraDora. Second in the 'Queen Trilogy' but also a stand alone. Smutty and Fluffy. Gibbs is the Hero. Please Read. Planned as a one shot but may consider expanding later. Enjoy.


**.Dora Here is your second installment of the Queen Trilogy...**

**I hope you all enjoyed the first one**

**For those who haven't read, 'I Did it for the Queen' Don't worry it's not linked but has similarities. Enjoy!**

* * *

She was confused, and she hated it. Why was she in the dark? Why was she stuck in HIS basement when HE hadn't been home for three days and how the hell did they get the SETNAV to agree? Not only agreed but ordered her to stay there. She was infuriated by the whole situation.  
She'd arrived three days previously, after being frog-marched by Tony and Ziva, to find a bed where there usually stood a boat, a side-top kitchen set out on his workbench and a variety of food and supplies to last at least two weeks stacked under the stairs. She had been banned from any sort of work, or even being in contact with anyone. Luckily she managed to get Ducky to bring her a bag of Books, Sudoku's and her IPod on the first night, so she hadn't yet died of boredom. But the suspense was killing her.  
Why did it have to be HIS basement?  
She'd assumed there was a threat against her, however normal protocol was to send her to a safe house, not to a subordinates basement to stew. She'd struggled at first, pacing the area angrily determined not to touch any of his things, only the things that had been brought in for her benefit, convincing herself it hadn't been him to make the place so comfortable. That was until she found his cap on one of the selves when searching for bourbon, she threw it to the side and continued looking, but couldn't help the smirk as she remembered wearing it when she used to help him, and now he knock it off with his nose so he could kiss her properly. It had been not much later when looking on the shelf at the back did she find the old and battered version of Ulysses he'd read more frequently than any other book she'd ever seen him read, and although he would kill her for mentioning it to anyone, he enjoyed reading as much as her. The final straw had been finding his old NIS T-Shirt in the bathroom. She couldn't help lifting it up to her face and closing her eyes, allowing herself to lose herself in the memory of him. She had slept in it for the last two nights, and found her head full of the time they had spent together.  
She knew he was protecting her, probably fought tooth and nail to have her at his house; he'd obviously made an effort for her to stay there. Apart from the kitchen and supplies he had also bought her the soap she loved. The small things like that reminded her of how close they had been and she recounted their past with a bittersweet longing. She just wished someone would explain something. Since Ducky had been round to drop her things off she hadn't heard or spoken to anyone. She hadn't actually spoken to Jethro since the previous week. Jethro, no longer Gibbs or Special Agent Gibbs if he's been really bad, what could she say? It's hard to spend 72 hours in someone's house and not feel an attachment.  
He had waited a little out in the car, it was late, she was probably asleep or if not she'd be pissed off at the treatment she'd received. He breathed in and got out the car walking to the door which for once he'd locked and let himself in. He ached and wasn't looking forward to explaining what had happened over the last week but knew he owed her that much at least. He walked to the basement door, knocked but did not wait for a response, purely wanting to warn her of his presence, he sauntered in, hands in pockets, looking as indifferent as he could. His heart however was pounding in his ears.  
A bottle of water flew through the air and missed his head by an inch. He Looked around and saw her standing in the kitchen area, still dressed in jeans and a top with a look of pure rage. As he rushed down the stairs she threw various other things at him, her bottom lip quivering and her eyes brimming with tears. She wasn't sure why she was so angry, whether it was being left in the dark, his blasé entrance or the fact he looked like he'd come back from the war. He approached her swiftly, dodging the flying objects and pulling her to him in a fierce hug. She held on tight and wept hot angry tears into his shoulder before regaining some of her strength to hit him on the arms and chest, she was less aggressive now, more as a cover for her moment of weakness.  
'Have you missed me?' He deadpanned  
'Do not play cute Jethro; you are well and truly in the dog house!'  
He smirked 'Jethro' his eyes flitted to her hands which trembled still on his arm, before returning to her eyes, she was staring over to the small window but he could see the tears in her eyes, then she looked at him, and they were still brazing their usual fire, he exhales, he was home. She was alive.  
He moved away gently to give her space but cut in before he lost the bottle to speak. 'I know your probably hating us all right now for keeping you in the dark and I have permission from the SETNAV to explain the situation, but first I think we could both use a shower and maybe some proper food, I didn't think you would be too happy with the pre-packed stuff but I didn't know how long you'd be down here.'  
He looked up to see her staring, the expression unreadable, he shifted and looked around. It smelt of her, her perfume, it hadn't smelt like her in his basement for years.  
She didn't know how to react. He looked awful but seemed happy to see her and for the first time since she became Director they were back to just Jen and Jethro. She turned to the counter, pretending to tidy the mess as she calmed herself and turned to him.  
'You better not be expecting to share the shower, because you have no chance!'  
He looked at her bewildered for a second before babbling an explanation, she couldn't smirked playfully at him, sometimes he reminded her of McGee, 'No! No! Of course I didn't assume. But I meant you could take the master shower and I'll shower in the guest room!' He looked sheepish and she felt bad for teasing, although she was still unimpressed by the silent treatment.  
'Hang on here, I picked you some things up' He rushed out, up the stairs and she heard him walk along the hall. He was back within the minute and she was just coming out of the smallish bathroom area with a towel.  
'I picked you up some shower wash and shampoo, conditioner just stuff to make you comfortable.' She looked in to notice he'd remembered which body wash she used. She couldn't help smiling.  
'Also Ziva sent you this, she said I wouldn't understand because I'm a guy so I didn't look.' He handed over a small black toiletry bag, still looking sheepish and apologetic.  
'Thank you Jethro' she said sweetly, meaning it. Her smile broadened when he looked up and smirked at her as he used to.  
'I'll leave you too sort your stuff and I assume you remember where the master bathroom is?' She felt a pink hue in her cheeks as she nodded to him before he disappeared.  
She gathered her stuff and moved to the stairs. Reveling in being able to walk around and move out of the basement. She headed upstairs, a bundle of clothes, towels and the toiletries she'd been bought all in her arms. She heard the other shower going and felt the hue creeping back into her cheeks. She should have avoided mentioning the shower, she had meant to tease him but she hadn't meant to evoke the memories of them from before. She bit her lip as she disappeared into his bathroom. Opening the bag Ziva had sent she was glad to see a razor, her perfume and a number of other little things she was glad Ziva had thought to pack. She turned on the shower and was relieved to strip off and finally be able to actually soak rather than the inelegant wet wipe washes she'd been enduring.  
Gibbs grunted as he pulled off his T-Shirt, throwing it in a corner and looking at the damage over his back and torso. He peeled off his other clothes and rubbed his face, he knew tonight was going to be difficult. Made only more difficult as all he wanted to do is pull her close and not let her go! He turned and climbed into the shower, trying to figure out exactly how to explain to her the situation.  
When Jen headed back downstairs, feeling more human she heard conversation from the kitchen. She realised he was on the phone and caught the end of the conversation. He heard her in the corridor and called out. 'I ordered take-out, Chinese, I assume you still have the same?' He cringed at revealing he still remembered so much about her.  
'Yes, I do' her voice was close and he turned to find her standing not too far from him, leaning on the counter looking out the window. His mouth fell open when she stood in his NIS T-Shirt and gym shorts. Her hair was still damp and draped over one shoulder. She looked exactly how she used to when they were lovers. When she loved him.  
He moved closer and put his hand over hers. She didn't pull away but nor did she look at him. 'The only reason you were in the dark was because you'd of been in more danger if you knew.' He said gently, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. She nodded but said nothing. His emotion built up and he lifted her hand and threaded his fingers with hers. As she turned her head to him he took his chance and kissed her on the mouth.  
His lips were warm, soft and slightly damp, his hand subtle but supportive as it moved to hold her in place, she melted against him, her hands gently running up and down his sides. The kiss was languid and unhurried, full of emotion which crackled in the air. As they broke the kiss she found his eyes, she could feel herself betraying the emotion she's been feeling over the last three days as her own orbs begin to fill and sting, he leans in, slowly, giving her chances to escape, his hand caressing her cheek while the other lifted her hand to his chest and then his lips meet her again and he's gently kissing her, all time trickles to a stop.  
'We should head down…' she broke away from him but looked back to see his eyes flashing in the light as tears filled them, something she hadn't seen for years. She rushed back into his embrace and buried her face into his neck 'I thought I'd lose you again' He held her close as he spoke and she felt his heartbeat. She turned her face and kissed his chest, right above the heart. 'Thank you'.  
They stood in the kitchen in this position for quite a while, holding eachother in an effort to shield them from the powers that be. He held back the tears but was sure she could feel his pain, pain that reminded him of Shannon and Kelly. They broke apart at the sound of the doorbell. As Jethro headed to pay and collect the food Jen grabbed a pack of beer from the fridge before heading into the hall. He was just shutting the door with the food tucked under his arm. He turned and winked at her, making her smile as they headed back into the basement.  
'It's strange to come down here and see a bed.' He mentioned as he placed the food on the counter.  
'I think it constitutes the same thing, considering how many times we slept down here.' She moved across to take her food and gave him a half smile.  
'Why do you think I installed the bathroom?'  
They chuckled good-naturedly and moved to the bed, Jen leaning back against the head board with her legs straight in front of her and crossed at the ankles, while Jethro was sprawled on his stomach next to her, giving her the higher advantage. After a few moments of eating and drinking she voiced some of the concerns she'd had over the last couple of days.  
'Why did you make sure I could stay down here? There are a lot of safe houses all around without you having to confine me to your basement.'  
She saw him swallow although he had no food in his mouth. 'There was a breach, in NCIS… and it wouldn't have been clever to have you somewhere where they may have gotten access to.' He took a bite of his chow mien and she realised.  
'The threat was someone at NCIS wasn't it. That's why it was so against regulation because using the proper channels would have been more dangerous.' She breathed deeply. 'Who was it?' she asked and didn't miss him clench his jaw. He looked down at his food and played with the chopsticks. 'Daniel Skinner, MTAC Techie.' She gasped and got off the bed, placing her food on the side as she turned to him.  
'You mean to tell me that Dan, the man I've worked with for the last 2 years has been trying to bring NCIS down!' she was shocked, hurt, livid, swigging her beer for something to distract her.  
Gibbs got up from the bed and came close, 'Not NCIS… You, he was trying to bring you down, he had plans to kill you but…' He broke off and swigged his beer. Turning from her to blurt out all he knew 'He was part of an anti-feminist group, they naturally did not take kindly to you running the NCIS and decided to deal with you directly.' His voice was cold and rough but not without the bitterness behind it. 'I realised a couple of weeks ago something was wrong. How he looked at you, I was sure it wasn't just jealousy. I contacted the SETNAV and he asked for proof. I only found it on Tuesday and then realised we had less than 18 hours to get you somewhere safe before they planned abduct you.' She dropped her beer and it smashed onto the floor. Beer and glass flew like shrapnel across the floor, cutting into Jen's legs. She hissed in pain and Jethro was immediately at her side, he picked her up and placed her back on the bed, his legs and feet protected by his jeans.  
He ran into the bathroom he collected a towel and grabbed the first aid box. When he returned he saw the tears streaming down her face but knew they weren't from the pain of the cuts. He sat at the end of her bed and pulled her legs onto his lap; before he started tending to the wounds he reached out and took her hand, giving it a squeeze to show he understood. She lay on the bed, still, quietly crying as he tended to her cuts, most were little and after a dab of antiseptic healed themselves quickly. She kept thinking what had been plotted against her.  
'Did you get them? Well I'm sure you did or you wouldn't be here but…'  
'Daniel is dead.' He cut her off as his hands stilled on her legs. She looked at him but said nothing,  
'He escaped from the warehouse where they had been plotting and ran, he went to your house, clearly spent a bit of time in there, your bedroom in particular… but when he found you weren't coming home he set the place alight' He paused as she shuddered and whimpered quietly, 'I think it can be restored, the fire service were there quickly, minimal damage but I knew he wasn't going to relent so I, I dealt with him.' He moved her legs off his lap as he stood from the bed, moving over to clear the mess off the floor; she lay still, thinking over what she'd just heard, she sat up and swiveled towards him, legs hanging over the bed.  
'How will the SETNAV see his death?' Her voice was soft but he couldn't miss the director tone.  
'Self-defence, I went after him, cornered him and we ended up fighting. It was him or me. I took the shot.' He looked at her as if asking for confirmation his actions were just. She nodded at him. He moved over and fell to her feet as she rested on the bed. 'I was less worried for me, I knew if I let him win and escape he'd come after you and that…' he swallowed and pushed his head into her stomach, his hands resting just above her knees. She found her hands in his hair without any conscious thought. 'I was scared, I'd have done anything to save you' He looked up and kissed her on the mouth as she looked down at him. Her hands slipped out of his hair and round to his face.  
She moved so she was standing and pulled him up and reversed their positions. Standing in between his legs she kissed him powerfully, slipping her tongue out along his bottom lip, pleading for entry. They both moaned when it was granted as it had been so long since they had tasted eachother in this way. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, teasing the hair at the back. His were slowly caressing her sides and creeping to the waistband of her gym shorts, tentatively playing with the skin there.  
As they broke for air she pulled his T-Shirt off him, over his arms and threw it to the corner. She gasped as she looked at the bruises and starches that covered his torso and abdomen,  
'It's nothing' he mumbled but knew she wouldn't accept that.  
She pushed him down flat on the bed and straddled his lap, he had no chance of hiding his arousal for her and in this position it throbbed again. She leant down and kissed him, another languid kiss that wiped his mind for a moment or two even after the kiss was broken. He was brought back to reality as a harsh sting began just below his left ribcage. She had dabbed one of the abrasions with an antiseptic wipe and funnily enough it stung!  
'Damn Jen!' He said as his hips involuntary jerked at the pain, inadvertently grinding his hips into hers. She swallowed the flash of pleasure that rose from the contact and continued to clean his injuries. Focusing her brain enough to speak,  
'I am glad you're back, being down here was strange, made me think. I miss this. Our relationship, Jen and Jethro. Does that make sense?' She asked looking down into his face. He winched and she gave an apologetic smile as she continued dabbing.  
'It does.' He spoke, his voice gruff 'I wasn't just defending the Queen of NCIS I was trying to save Jen, my… Jen…' She looked back at his eyes and saw the truth in them,  
'You will always be my Soulmate' His voice was choked with the longing and regret she felt each day  
She cleaned the last scar and traced her finger across the bruises.  
'How did you manage this?' She asked softly.  
'I fell out a tree' His expression was deadpan and she didn't know if to laugh or not.  
'I beg your pardon?'  
'Well actually I fell into a tree, we were fighting on the top floor of a multi-story car park and I shot him just as he pushed me and I fell. It's not as good as it looks in the movies but luckily the tree caught me' he looked down at his torso and her legs stretched across him 'Kinda'.  
He gave her a cheeky smile and reached up to kiss her. The kiss grew in intensity and passion and they were soon panting and rocking their hips against eachother.  
She pulled away and got up off him, ignoring the groan at her movements she chuckled and walked to the bin in the corner. Turning to the bed she put her hands on her hips and rose her eyebrows.  
'Now, Agent Gibbs, move into the centre of the bed and stay on your back.' As he did she moved so she was standing directly in front of the bed but 6 foot away. He watched her expectantly.  
'Although I am grateful for your protection, I did not like being kept in the dark for so long, I got bored' as she spoke she walked around the bed, his gaze following her. 'Undo you trousers' She said and watched as he did quickly, he'd always liked her when she gave him commands. She walked up to his legs and pulled them down, leaving him in his boxers. She then slowly turned around and pulled the hem of the shorts down, letting them gently slide down her legs, turning to face him again in his T-Shirt and her panties, which were deep purple, she sauntered back to the bed and placed a hand just below his knee, as she crawled up the bed she slid her hand higher, watching him throw his head back and swallow the moan that had formed in his throat.  
She started to kiss all of his scars and bruises while gently massaging him through the tented fabric of his boxers, as she reached those on his collarbone she slipped her hand inside and swirled her thumb over the head, collecting the moisture. She listened to the murmured 'Jen' and knew she was home again.  
She removed her hand and moved off him, kneeling next to him, she brought the thumb to her mouth and tasted him, making a show out of it, holding his eyes and watching the eruption of flames behind. His breathing was rough and hoarse and his hands were twitching on the bed. 'Remove them.' She said and in a flash he had freed himself of the boxers, lying naked and brazen on the bed with her knelt beside him, she moved to lie flat beside him and moved her leg to fall in between his, her mouth close to his ear.  
'Touch me' her voice quivered slightly  
His hands were on her in a second, one wrapping around her and pulling her back on top while the other slipped up under the shirt and gently cupped her breast, she moaned and nearly lost her senses. His lips found her neck, his hand was massaging gently, thumb playing on her nipple until it was pushing against the fabric, causing even more friction and pleasure. His other hand had travelled down her body and was cupping her butt gently, he rubbed his leg against her slowly, building up a pressure between her legs and causing her to whimper at the sensory overload. In one swift movement she found herself kneeling flush against him as he sat up and took her other nipple into his mouth. She practically screamed, and she felt him smirking against her at her surprise.  
His hand slipped between her legs and teased her more. She was moaning loudly by now and gripping his hair as he kissed her neck and lowering his mouth back to towards her other nipple over the fabric, her hips were rubbing over the fabric of her pants, creating friction but not enough. He moved his hand to take off her top but she grabbed her wrists and shook her head, instead she moved off his lap and slowly removed her panties, biting her lip at the sight of his hand languidly playing with himself as he watched her. She moved back over him and kissed up his left thigh, to the gunshot wound that lay white on his skin. She kissed the end of his manhood and flicked her tongue over his weeping head. He groaned and gripped her hair impulsively, tugging at her, wanting her to move back up his body but wanting the sensations of her tongue to continue. She teased him a little more, enjoying the control she held over him. His moans and gentle thrusts that told her how he liked it.  
When his fingers found her chin and guided her mouth away from his cock she moved up and straddled him, her entrance less than 4 inches from his tip.  
'One request' He said in a dry, husky voice.  
'Mmm' she encouraged running her hand over his chest and leaning down to kiss him, finding no contact difficult while she was this riled up.  
She felt him lining them up and broke the kiss to watch.  
'Slowly' He whispered as she sank down onto him, watching as her mouth opened and her head fell back, moaning and gasping as he filled her, only when she fully surrounded him did she open her eyes again to look down at him.  
'You want me to go slow?' she asked, slightly incredulous at the prospect  
'Please... I want to remember everything, and remind myself what I could of lost, I need to feel you with me...' he took her hands and placed them on his chest, close to his heart but avoiding the bruises left there, a potent metaphor for where Jen sat in his life.  
She began to move, slow shallow movements that built her up much faster than she wanted to be, she wanted it to last, be able to remember him aswell. She sat up more, now able to give deeper strokes, she felt a deep emotional wave come over her, she felt herself become weak and shaky and not from the impending orgasm. She lowered her head to his ear 'have me' she said quietly.  
He flipped her over onto her back in seconds, managing to stay connected as he bore his weight on her, pressing her down into the mattress and burying his face in her neck, as he began to rock into her he found her hands in both of his and brought them slowly above her head. He kissed her neck and chest, suckling her nipples before nipping over the heated flesh. She was moaning and moving in time with him, loving the pressure of his body on her. She always had felt safe like that. His breathing was growing louder and harsher as he felt her emotion coming off her in waves. As he lowered his hand to stroke and tease her clit he began to repeat the lyrics of the songs they danced to in Paris, the quotes from books and films they had read or seen and added his own thoughts into the mix, so as she came she was surrounded in the memories of them so long along, along with the new sentiments being given. He followed suit after a couple more deep strokes before shooting into her and calling her name as he had then. As the moment passed and they lay together panting heavily she felt the dampness begin on her shoulder. She reached down and pulled him more into her embrace, feeling his arm wrap around her and pull her into him more as he wept silently. She soothed him with the lyrics he had quoted to her and he soon removed his head and watched her. She stopped her singing and blushed, he smiled at her and moved so he could kiss her easily.  
'Did it remind you of them?' she asked tentatively as the lay together  
'A little' he grunted, shifting more in the bed to free the blanket. 'Was more worried I'd find out I imagined this and Dan got to you... or you decide now it's not worth it'  
She moved so she could look down at him 'I want this, I have missed you ever since I left, I wish I hadn't... I'm sorry.' it was her turn to cry and she rolled back so she was laying on her back.  
'Despite everything, can we be the new Jen and Jethro?' he asked as he slipped an arm under her and pulled her back flush against him.  
'If you'll have me, I can hardly go home now'  
'Ohhh, I think you're home don't you, I mean, someone's gotta be Queen of the manor' she jabbed him good-naturedly and he moved himself closer to her as she wrapped her arms around his and found his hands and fell into a slumber. They slept the best night's sleep in as long as they could remember while Tony, Ziva and McGee went through the paperwork necessary for shooting a colleague then falling into a tree.


End file.
